The Only Exception: a Solanglo Story
by Geccarenee13
Summary: Nico decides that he is going to spend some time at Camp Jupiter, but Will does not want him to go. However, Will has not told Nico how he feels and creates a plan to tell him that includes singing. Fluff ensues. K just in case. one-shot


**A.N. Hey guys. I know I should probably work on my other stories or my work or scholarships, but this is an idea that I've had floating around in my head for a long time. I wrote this up a month ago and just finished editing it, so I hope it is good. Thank you all for reading. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters, that honor goes to Rick Riordan. The songs also do not belong to me. They belong to Paramore and OneRepublic respectively.**

The Only Exception: a Solanglo Story

It was breakfast at Camp Half-Blood and Will Solace was distracted. His siblings were all talking around him, but he could not seem to look anywhere besides at the Big-3 table and at Nico DiAngelo specifically. Nico was rolling his eyes at Percy Jackson and Jason Grace as they fought over an orange. He was so cute, with his messy black hair and pale skin and his leather jacket that was tight enough to give Nico's muscular arms justice. Will couldn't help but think about the past and his budding relationship with Nico.

After the final battle with Gaia and the Romans, there were hours where he had to run around helping those who had been injured and he saved several lives, though there were a few that died sadly. As soon as there was space in the Infirmary, Will had tracked down Nico and forced him to stay in there for three days. Nico needed it. Nico then was skin and bones, he had claw marks from the werewolves, there were bags upon the bags under his eyes, and if he tried to use his powers anytime soon, it would not end well. It's been a few months since those three days and Nico had made a lot of progress. He had gained some weight and was eating well; he had gotten as much sleep as his nightmares would allow, the werewolf marks were only pale scars, and he could shadow travel short distances without fear. Will's problem was that he could not get the son of Hades out of his mind.

Will had always known that he was bisexual and he could not help but love how Nico looked and his attitude was so enticing as it was the exact opposite of Will's. Over those three days in the infirmary, Will liked to believe that he and Nico had become friends and they still hung out but Nico was very reserved and Will wasn't sure why. Which made his crush on the boy even worse, because he wasn't sure if Nico liked him at all, though he had overheard Nico tell Percy that he used to have a crush on the son of Poseidon, so at least he knew that Nico wasn't completely against men.

Will was thrust out of his thoughts when Chiron stood up and announced, "Tomorrow a selection of demigods from Camp Jupiter will be arriving and staying at camp for a couple of weeks, just for a visit. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and we will have a special Capture the Flag on Friday." The Pavillion broke out into conversations as people finished their food and left for their first activity of the day. Will looked back over at the Big-3 table and Nico who was smiling, most likely at the thought of his sister Hazel Levesque coming to visit.

Will watched as Nico stood up and walked out and he stood up to follow.

"Hey, Death Boy," he said as he caught up to the other boy.

Nico glared slightly and blushed a little as he said, "Hey, Sunshine."

Will smiled brightly at the nickname and asked, "You excited about the Romans, and Hazel visiting?"

Nico smiled slightly and said, "Ya. You know I was thinking that when they head back to Camp Jupiter, I might go with them. I would really like to be with Hazel for a while."

Will's smile slid off his face at the thought of Nico leaving, but he said, "That would be cool. How long would you stay though?"

Nico shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure. I need to get to the arena, I'm teaching a sword-fighting class this morning."

Will waved as the other boy walked away and then headed in a daze to the Infirmary for the morning shift. As he stepped into the building, his mind was racing. He didn't want Nico to go to Camp Jupiter, but that was selfish. He wanted to tell Nico how he felt, but what if the other boy didn't agree? There were so many what if's running through his mind that he literally ran into his sister Kayla.

She took one look at him and asked, "What's wrong?" Will automatically tried to school his face, but it was too late. Kayla looked into his eyes, daring him to lie to her, which he never could. And besides, she already knew about his crush on Nico.

Will sighed and said, "Nico is thinking about going back to Camp Jupiter with Hazel at the end of the Romans' visit."

Kayla nodded and said, "And you don't want him to go."

Will sat on a stool and declared, "It's stupid and selfish. He wants to be with his sister, it's understandable."

Kayla looked at him and revealed, "You still want him to stay though, and it's understandable. He won't understand though, because you haven't told him that you like him yet."

Will jumped up and stuttered, "I-I I don't w-want him to know. What i-if he do-doesn't like me and I ruin our f-friendship."

Kayla shook her head and put and hand on his shoulder before reassuring, "Well, you never know if you don't try. Plus, I'm pretty sure that he does."

Will looked scared as he said, "No. You know what happens when I get n-nervous. I start st-stu-stuttering o-or rambling, and he will hate that and me. I can't do that."

Kayla thought for a moment before suggesting, "What if you sing him a song? You can focus on the song and not exactly what you are doing with it. We can help you, and maybe you could have some other help as well."

Will thought for a moment. He wasn't a bad musician with his guitar and his voice wasn't bad. Others help… He had it. A perfect song, and a great idea!

He wrapped his brilliant sister into a hug and said, "Thank you! Now, go get some food and rest, it's my shift." Kayla left and Will looked after the child of Ares that had been required to spend the night in the infirmary while writing down his plan.

* * *

The next day the group of twenty or so Romans, including Hazel and Frank, arrived at camp. It was a busy day, but Will still managed to talk to Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth, who after a lot of questions and a moment of overprotective sisters, agreed to help him.

The two weeks of the Romans' visit went quickly, with the big capture the flag on Friday ending with a bunch of injuries that kept Will busy for most of the night. The only other noticeable thing to Will was Nico packing his stuff and his nerves that escalated until the campfire that he would go through with his plan, the night before the Romans and Nico were set to leave.

The campfire started as usual with Will and the rest of his siblings leading the campers in different songs, but as it continued, he got more and more nervous until he missed a couple of notes in the last song before his plan.

Once the song ended and he had taken a few deep breaths, he said, "We have one last song, and it's a special one. So, if those who are doing this song could come up here." At that Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper got up from their seats in the front row where they had been sitting with their respective boyfriends and Nico and got on the stage sitting on a stool each that one of his siblings had put out for them. Jason, Frank, Nico, and Percy looked at each other confused but interested as Will started to play the beginning of the song on his guitar with Kayla joining in the background on the keyboard. The girls started swaying back and forth as the music continued to the beginning of the lyrics.

Annabeth started with a soft alto voice singing, "When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind." The campers looked pleasantly surprised at her voice, and those who recognized the song were smiling. She continued, "He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it." Percy smiled at her, knowing just how true those lyrics were for her.

Next Hazel sang with a quietly powerful mezzo-soprano, "And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget." Hazel smiled softly to herself, remembering her mother.

Piper's soprano jumped in singing, "And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."

The three came together beautifully for the two words, "But darling," And Annabeth continued smiling at Percy, "You are the only exception."

Hazel smiled at Frank as she sang, "You are the only exception."

Piper sang, looking into Jason's eyes, "You are the only exception."

They all joined to sing, "You are the only exception." The crowd of campers all was enjoying this song by now, though some were wondering why this was happening.

Piper started the next verse, "Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts." Piper started thinking of the Aphrodite challenge that her siblings used to do.

Annabeth jumped in, "And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep a straight face." She thought of all the times that she had been stoic when she didn't want to.

Hazel continued, "And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content with…"

The other two jumped in for, "Loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk." Will's sister Tara joining in on drums in the background.

Annabeth started the chorus again, "Well, you are the only exception."

As Hazel sang her line, "You are the only exception," the tightness in Will's chest increased as one of his siblings, Ethan, started playing their guitar as well and he slung his guitar to his back so he could stand.

Piper trilled, "You are the only exception."

The three girls intoned, "You are the only exception."

Now was Will's moment. He stood, looked straight into Nico's eyes and sang in a sweet voice, "I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me some kind of proof it's not a dream."

The three girls joined for, "OHHHH." The crowd suddenly understood what was happening. It may have seemed like it was the girls being sweet with their boyfriends, but it was also Will letting Nico know how he felt. Nico was staring wide-eyed into Will's blue eyes as Will took deep breaths while the others sang.

Annabeth stood and went to Percy kissing his forehead, "You are the only exception."

Hazel stood and moved to Frank, blushing as she smiled and took his hands and sang, "You are the only exception."

Piper stood and Jason spun her around as she sang, "You are the only exception."

Will moved to stand by the others and in front of Nico who was blushing faintly, "You are the only exception."

They all stayed there in front of their respective men and sang together, "You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing."

Will took a breath as he sang softly, "Oh, and I'm on my way to believing." After a moment all the campers, but especially Will's siblings, were clapping ferociously.

Will was blushing horribly as Nico stood up and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Do you mean it?" Will not trusting his voice nodded and Nico said, "Can I sing something real quick, it will be an answer." Will nodded again and sat where Nico had been while Nico climbed the stage and whispered something to Will's siblings and they all nodded.

Nico stood at the front of the stage, looking at Will as the keyboard started softly and the drums joined in as he sang in a sweet deep voice, "It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face." Will recognized the song and smiled as Nico sang to him.

"I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I had 'till my feet went numb." Everyone who really knew Nico smiled, knowing how true that was. "Praying like a fool that's been on the run. Heart's still beating, but it's not working. It's like a million-dollar phone that you just can't ring. I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing. Yeah, my heart is numb. But with you I feel again," And Nico meant it. He felt so much better when he was around Will, but he didn't want to ruin anything, so he had said nothing to him and left. That had definitely changed now.

"Yeah with you I can feel again. Yeah, Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh." The camp started clapping with the song as Nico continued, "I'm feeling better. Ever since you know me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me," oh and how true those words were.

Nico continued, "It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb. Praying like a fool that just shot a gun. Heart still beating, but it's not working, it's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing. I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing, oh, my heart is numb." Nico's voice filled with emotion, and he realized that things could and would change.

"But with you, I feel again. Yeah, with you I can feel again."

At this point Ethan and another of Will's brothers, Henry joined in singing, "I'm feeling better ever since you know me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me. I'm feeling better ever since you know me. I was a lonely soul." While Nico sang, "But with you. I can feel again. Yeah, with you. I can feel again. Ooooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh." Ethan and Henry took over the "Oooh's" as Nico sang, "I'm feeling better. Ever since you know me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me. I'm feeling better. Ever since you know me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me. I'm feeling better. Ever since you know me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me."

The music slowed a bit as Nico finished, "I'm feeling better ever since you know me. I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me. A little wiser now from what you've shown me. Yeah, I feel again. Feel again. Oooh ooh." The camp clapped and Will jumped to his feet and got on the stage, hugging Nico tightly.

They both pulled back and looked at each other and together as one they leaned in, their lips touching in a sweet embrace. They were brought out of it by even more cheering, mostly from their friends and siblings.

Will said, "So…"

Nico nodded and said, "So, I'm going to stay."

Will smiled brightly and said, "I'm glad. Would you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Nico blushed at the thought of a date with a guy, he had never been on one, but he nodded and said, "Yes."

At that moment their friends and siblings crowded around them to give them a group hug, and eventually, all the campers dispersed to their beds. Will walked Nico back to Cabin 13 and outside the door. They stopped and smiled at each other.

Nico said, "Tonight was amazing," Will nodded, "Thank you." Nico raised his body to meet Will's lips in a short and sweet kiss before heading into his cabin.

Will stood there for a moment before heading to his own cabin to be bombarded by questions from his siblings and go to sleep, dreaming of the night and Nico.

**A.N. I hope you all enjoyed this. I will try my best to update my other stories as soon as I can, but my senior year is crazy.**

**Thank you all. Read, Review, and Enjoy**


End file.
